Second Chance
by Revengent
Summary: Recent events reminds Kutner of last time, when he didn't get a second chance. Written for the Kudley Army challenge, Kutner POV.


**I wrote this before Last Resort. So it doesn't exactly follow the same plot...oh well.**

**This a Kutner POV fic about the events of episode 5x09, and written for the Kudley Army challenge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD.**

* * *

It's been four hours since they've been in there. Four hours since she's been in there.

I sit between Taub and Cameron, clutching my pager, just in case House wants another consult from us regarding the crazed shooter-patient. Jason – that was his name, was insisting that Thirteen would take all the tests and medicine before he does. I guess he's paranoid, or something.

Looking into the doors of Cuddy's office, I can't see anything because the blinds are shut, preventing others from prying into what is occurring inside. But I can only imagine was is happening…everyone scared for their life, pressed up against the wall, Jason cowering down over House and Thirteen, shouting threats, thinking that it will make the diagnosis process quicker.

Looking at my reflection in the glass of the door, I have flash backs to the day that my parents died. It was just like today. First, everything is calm, and then in the next second within a blink of an eye, complete chaos ensues and everyone is stripped of hope and begging for their next breath, and hoping that the others will live too.

But it things don't always go the way you want them to.

I was worried about everyone, of course, but I was most worried about Thirteen. She's so stubborn; she's like…a Vulcan. She never shows much emotion, and hides behind the strong façade that her disease gave her. But that could just be her…no one knows, nobody is close enough to her to know the real her. We don't even call her by her real name. To us, she's just Thirteen. Why can't we know Remy?

Who knows what was happening to her in there…with her already damaged health, all of those tests are certainly not doing her any good.

Why am I caring so much? She's just a co-worker. But, then…I should care. Yes.

But something nags at me, knowing there is a greater reason behind my concern.

She's pretty and smart, why shouldn't I be attracted to her? I just never wanted to admit it, because I always thought she would reject me or think I was kidding or something. I've never really been afraid to ask out a girl before, why was she any different?

I get brought out of my thoughts and snap my head up upon hearing a gunshot that was fired behind the closed doors. Everyone around me panics, and screams are heard from the room where they are being held hostage.

That was another thing that reminded me of that day when I was six years old. The sound of gunshots, then…nothing. I wonder who Jason shot, or if he had shot anyone at all. Maybe the others had somehow got possession of the gun and they had shot Jason. I'm trying to be optimistic.

No one comes out of the room. If it was someone else that had shot Jason, they would be coming out by now. So again, I wonder who it was that was shot, or if it was just a warning shot that he had fired into the air.

The thing I wish most is that I would have been able to tell my parents that I loved them before they died. But I'm not going to let that happen again. When – if – Thirteen comes out of this alive, I'm going to ask her out on a date.

One hour later, the doors of Cuddy's office fling open and the hostages come pouring out. Me, Cameron and Cuddy rush into the office, pushing past that frantic people only to find Jason laying on the floor passed out, while House was standing over him. I quickly search the room, and then breathe a sigh of relief. Thirteen is on the floor, leaning against Cuddy's desk. Alive and conscious, but looking worn out and in pain.

While the others tend to Jason and the SWAT team storms into the room, I knell down next to Thirteen. When I try to check her pulse, she pushes my hand away.

"Thirteen," I say slowly.

"I'm fine," Thirteen snaps.

I take a deep breath._ Here goes nothing._

"I was wondering…will you go on a date with me?" I kind of slur the last few words together.

"What?"

"I said will you go-,"

"I know what you said." She shifts and winces in pain. "I've just been a human guinea pig, and you're asking me out?"

"Well…yeah."

"Kutner?"

I hesitantly look up into her staring gaze.

"Yes," she says.

And I smile, because this time, I got a second chance.


End file.
